


Chocolate Coin Problems

by bendystrawtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Funny, Humor, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendystrawtommo/pseuds/bendystrawtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson works at a newly opened arcade in Doncaster. Harry Styles loves the claw machine and insists on being there for the grand opening. Long story short, he gets dared to see if he can operate the crane with his dick and Louis sees. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Coin Problems

"Louis, hustle up! We got two hours until opening," Niall hollers over the loud blare of the juke box. Liam is fiddling with the options, making sure everything is able to work properly.

"Hush Irishman," Louis says, his tiny self barely visible over the boxes he's carrying. The only thing recognizable is his black vans that are currently squeaking over the freshly waxed linoleum floor.

Niall chuckles, gathering a box from the top of Louis' stack and sets it on a table. Louis follows suit but instead of helping unpack, he plops down into one of the chairs and stretches, kicking his feet up onto the table. 

"I see you're taking this whole thing well," Niall comments, letting his eyes sweep over Louis' lazy figure before retreating back to the box. "Y'know, a little help would be appreciated - "

Louis grunts, dismissing the idea. "I've been here since dawn - "

"Eleven in the morning," Niall corrects.

Louis scoffs. "Whatever. I've been here since dawn, no break with Liam rambling in my ear about how he's not paying me to lay around! If he took his eyes off those stupid machines, he'd realize that I'm actually sitting, not laying! The wanker."

Niall cackles, chucking the empty box to the side. "Just wait until a little bit. The place will be filled with roudy teenagers with grabby hands, hoping to win one of these prizes..." He lifts a candy bar for a visual effect. "You can't tell me the man who spends hours letting pizza fester on his X Box isn't excited about the grand opening!" Niall throws his hands up for emphasis on the grand opening part, forgetting about the candy bar in his hand that flies to the ground. Louis picks it up and takes a bite, pleasantly suprised at how good the chocolate settles with his taste buds. 

Louis swallows, grinning. "Okay, you're right. I'm a bit excited but it's not like we're going to get to play anything. We'll be tending to the needy, whiny brats that demand their money back because the machines are rigged. Of bloody course they're rigged, how else are you supposed to make a profit?"

Niall nods in agreement, his tongue sweeping across his lips in an attempt to wetten them. Just then Liam rushes by in a frenzy, opening the employee only door and dashing inside. He comes back a minute later and joins the two lads, pulling up a seat next to Louis. 

"I think we're set," Liam confirms, glancing around the place. "We open in less than an hour, do one of you want to stand outside and hold up a sign or summat?"

Louis raises his hands in the air and points a finger in Niall's direction. "This one is just screaming blondie."

Niall rolls his eyes, the edges of his lips pulled up into a tiny grin. "Geez, you act like he's asking you to get run over by a car! I'll do it anyways, just because you're my pal," Niall says, ruffling Louis' hair. Louis feigns a disinterested look while Liam sighs, telling Niall that the markers are in the drawer by the counter.

Before they know it, people are filing in and Liam is on his feet, greeting everyone as they walk in. Louis has been assigned the position at the register, which means he passes out tickets so people can play games and then distributes the prizes. He's also in charge of the snack bar since Niall is outside advertising.

Louis pulls a fake smile and nods at people, swapping money for tickets. When the line finally diminshes, he breathes a sigh of relief before seeing that a curly-haired lad is bounding over. He resists rolling his eyes and leans over the counter, staring straight into the boy's beautiful green eyes - not that Louis would ever admit that, though.

"Hello, I'm Louis! Can I help you?" He asks, mustering up just enough of a happy tone to pass Liam's standards. He almost pats himself on the back because that was the nicest he has greeted anyone today.

The boy smiles, a real, genuine smile and Louis is almost taken aback. Everyone else has pretty much ignored him apart from when they snatch the tickets out of his hand. Louis' warms immediately to the lad.

"Yes, I'd like some tickets," he says with the same smile, dimples and all. 

Louis nods, a bit dazed and takes the money he's offering, in replace of a few tickets. The boy gratefully smiles, mumbles a thanks, and runs off to join what appears to be his mates waiting at the claw machine.

Louis was so dazed that he didn't even notice Liam standing behind him until his hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped a bit before seeing that it was just Liam.

"What's up?" Lou asked, turning to face his friend.

Liam shrugged, smiling. "Wanna trade spots? I think I could use a new scenery - the boys over there are getting on my nerves. They keep changing the song every thirty seconds! You can't change the song when I just start to find my groove!"

Louis laughs, a tossing-his-head-back laugh because of course, that's the complaint Liam would have. "Yeah, sure," Louis says, still snickering. 

He finds himself waltzing over and examining people playing the games, mentally screaming when someone makes a rookie mistake. After a minute or two of this, he finds himself into the corner of the arcade where the friendly boy and his peers are in a heated debate. Louis has a debate with himself, wondering if he should walk over or not when he finds his eyes bugging out of its sockets.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Louis questions quietly to himself, watching as the boy with curly locks looks around nervously before yanking down his pants. As he watches further, he sees that he is pulling himself out of his boxers and is trying to... operate the crane with his dick?

Louis rolls his eyes at the boy's stupidity and walks over, just in time to see the boy nudging the controller with his penis.

They don't notice Louis until he clears his throat, his eyes pointedly staring at what the boy is doing. The boy blushes, trying to stuff himself back into his pants as quick as possible but ends up fumbling a bit, making everyone around laugh. Louis' jaw ticks.

"Boys, what did you think you'd accomplish doing something like that?" Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest. His long-sleeved employee t-shirt rides up a bit, exposing some of his tattoos. He notices the boys gulp and he internally smirks.

The friendly but stupid stranger is full on blushing and takes a hesitant step forward. "I'm sorry, it was a dare!" He squeaks. "Promise! I would never - " He rambles.

Louis actually doesn't care, he just doesn't want Liam to get upset at him for not "taking on responsibility". Louis pretends to be angry and takes the boy's arm, glaring at the boys with him. "We'll be back," he mutters, storming off in the direction of an employee-only door.

When they reach the destination, Louis pries the door open and stuffs them both inside and locks the door. The curly-haired lad visibly gulps but tries to act tough as Louis corners him. He's now pressed aganist the wall and Louis is breathing down his neck. 

"I could tell my boss about this, y'know," Louis breathes, his hands coming to press aganist the wall right above the boy's head. "But I'm willing to let you go if you do a little something for me. Now why don't you tell me your name so I know what to moan."

"Harry," the boy says, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry finds himself staring into Louis' blue eyes and feels himself stir a bit in the lower-region.

Louis smirks. "Harry," he says, letting the name roll off his tongue. Harry whimpers, nodding as his hands tug at Louis' shirt.

They don't waste any time and get straight to business. Louis plants open-mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, loving the purrs falling from Harry's lips. Harry's hands pry off Louis' shirt and then work their way to the button on his pants. Louis sucks harshly, and then pulls back only to lick a stripe over the bite.

Louis then pulls Harry's shirt off, unbuckling his pants before sliding them down to his ankles. Without a second though, he turns the boy around so that he's facing the wall and his hand grips the boy's boxers and pulls them down so that he's now staring at Harry's ass.

He bites his lip and gently pushes the cheeks apart, circling his finger around his rim before gliding in. Harry yelps in pleasure, grinding down and Louis can't find it in himself to tell the boy to stop because good heavens, did he look hot begging for Louis to fill him completely. 

When he adds a second finger, Harry is keening, his dick an angry red and leaking pre-cum. "Please Louis," he begs, finding himself grinding aganist the wall for pressure on his cock. Louis pulls him away from the wall, wanting him to cum untouched.

"You like this, Harry? Hmm?" Louis says seductively, his fingers pushing in and out of Harry at an alarming rate. "You wanted to play a game with your dick on the claw machine but now I'm playing the game so don't be needy. I'll give you what you want soon, baby."

"O-okay, hurry please," Harry cries. "D-don't need condom, just go!"

And Louis happily complied, teasing Harry by circling his rim with his cock. Harry let out the prettiest whine and pushed down hard, making his dick dissapear between Harry's cheeks. Louis grunted, letting them both get situtated before pushing himself in fully. They both let out a pristine gasp before Harry began to grind aganist it, desperate for even more.

Louis loved how Harry was so needy, so desperate for himself to be filled with Louis. With that in mind, Louis pushed forward again, hitting a bundle of nerves that had Harry letting out a high-pitched, "L-L-Lou!"

"You want it hard, don't you?" Louis asked, doing the exact motion aganist.

Soon enough, they were both panting. Harry's face was pressed aganist the wall when Louis heard Harry say, "I'm going to c-cum!"

His liquids painted the white walls and Harry slumped aganist Louis as Louis thrusted in and out before yelping, "Harry!" and letting his load fill Harry. Louis felt proud as he pulled out, seeing his cum dripping out of Harry.

Louis lapped it up eagerly, making Harry release a throaty moan. When he was finished, he moved to the wall and licked it, relishing how Harry tasted heavenly sweet.

"Looks like you're off the hook this time, Harry," Louis said, smirking at how flushed Harry looked.

Harry let a grin appear, dimples popping into place. "What about if I don't want to be off the hook?" He flirted and Louis let out a cackle, shaking his head in laughter.

"You're a cheeky one," Louis joked, bending down to grab Harry's pants. His fingers dove into the left pocket and he grasped the boy's phone, handing it to Harry when he was done. "Give me a call, Curly."


End file.
